


Совы-Лебеди

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, humanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Мой пездюк!
Relationships: Onni Hotakainen & Tuonelan Joutsen | Swan of Tuonela, Onni Hotakainen/Tuonelan Joutsen | Swan of Tuonela
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Совы-Лебеди

**Author's Note:**

> Командный чат порой беспощаден и изобретателен в своем стремлении подыскать для Онни вторую половинку.

[ ](https://imgur.com/5EuHpyI.jpg)


End file.
